


【翔润】Agravity 5

by HGQM



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGQM/pseuds/HGQM
Summary: 前文在老福特。又是一辆没有插入的假车，我是什么口交专业户吗（？）很短很短，大家主要看剧情吧。我早就说过了我是个写车废，大家真的不要对我的车技抱太大希望。





	【翔润】Agravity 5

樱井翔看松本润哭得快喘不上气来，心疼的松开了被他撕咬着的两片唇，没想到松本润抽抽噎噎地说：“不要……停下来，继续咬我……我还想和翔哥哥做……不要润滑直接进来……让我疼吧……让我比这里还疼……”  
松本润一边说“这里”，一边指了指自己心脏的位置。樱井翔的眼眶猛地一热，想开口安慰却感觉喉间像有什么堵着，他也好痛啊，痛得连嘴都张不开。  
松本润把上衣脱下来用力的擦了一把脸上的眼泪，然后就伸手去扒樱井翔的裤子，樱井翔连连推拒着，“小润别这样，你会受伤的。”但躺在病床的人最后还是没能阻止了松本润疯狂的动作，眼睁睁看着松本润伏在自己身上将自己的性器吞入口中。  
松本润并没有给樱井翔口交的经验，樱井翔从来不让他做这样的事，所以此刻他只知道磕磕绊绊不断的深入、不停的吸。原始的快感和被不熟练的松本润用牙齿不断磕到的痛感一起爆发，樱井翔又痛又爽，性器逐渐挺立了起来。松本润模仿着樱井翔给自己口交时的样子，感受着口中东西的不断涨大。  
在快感快要到达巅峰的时候，樱井翔焦急地催促：“小润，快吐出来，快吐出来。”松本润并不听樱井翔的，反而在马眼上重重的一吸，让樱井翔完完全全的释放在了自己嘴里。  
松本润将樱井翔的精液咽下去，擦了擦通红的眼角和留着残留乳白液体的嘴唇，然后脱了裤子，双手捧着樱井翔的性器又开始上下撸动，时不时伸出柔软的小舌头舔弄柱身。樱井翔低沉的喘息声不时响起，这对松本润来说无疑是最好的鼓励，他加快了手中和唇舌的动作，努力的让樱井翔舒服。  
等手中的东西再次挺立，松本润抬起白嫩的屁股直接就想往下坐，樱井翔一把抓住松本润的腰，急切地说：“小润，不要这样，你真的会受伤的。”松本润的眼泪一滴滴落在樱井翔身上，樱井翔握着他的腰把人拉到自己面前，温柔地和他接吻，两个人的舌头缠在一起，樱井翔一遍遍抚摸着松本润光滑的脊背，在人放松了一些之后，把松本润推倒在自己旁边侧躺下来。  
樱井翔把人搂在自己怀里，轻轻亲着松本润湿润的眼角，“小润，我们今天不做了，好不好？”  
松本润小心翼翼地摸着樱井翔胸口前的伤痕，哽咽着说：“你不和我做……也许是最后一次了你都不和我做……”  
樱井翔心口一紧，但还是反驳道：“不要瞎说，怎么就最后一次了？”说罢把怀里的人的头抬起来，两个人对视着，樱井翔说：“小润，我和你保证，我一定会活着回来的。”  
“好。你一定、一定要活着回来。”松本润说完，抬手擦掉了樱井翔眼角落下来的眼泪。  
樱井翔爱怜地摸了摸松本润的脸，又重重的在松本润红肿的唇上亲了一下，把人摁在自己怀里，突然抬手击向了松本润的后颈。


End file.
